


Fireworks

by KivaEmber



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: AU, Gen, Kid Fic, Parental fluff, Stardad!Alcor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivaEmber/pseuds/KivaEmber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Yamato was not interested in fireworks or festivals. No. Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

“It’s crowded.”

“Indeed.”

Yamato looked about himself with some mild discomfort, tightly gripping onto Alcor’s hand. They were standing at Sumida River, and it seemed like almost everyone in Tokyo was there too. The path that lined the edge of the river were filled with many people – local and tourists – of all ages and professions, the mood light with excitement and happiness. Even the streets beyond were filled with people, all waiting for this ‘display’.

Yamato didn’t know what this ‘display’ was. It was his first time in witnessing festivals in Tokyo, after all, and before – he had been ignorant of the things people did outside of his home. He admitted that.

Alcor didn’t seem troubled by the amount of people – he was smiling absently, staring upwards at the sky with an air of someone patiently waiting. Yamato suppressed a frown.

“Where’s Hibiki?”

“Hm…?” Alcor finally looked down at him, his expression mildly curious. “Pardon?”

“Hib-i-ki,” Yamato repeated, carefully pronouncing the name, “You normally invite him to these ridiculous things.”

“Ah, he is busy this evening, unfortunately…” Alcor sighed, “Although he promised to come next year.”

“I see…” Yamato wrinkled his nose, “I wondered why you took me out here. I was just the ‘second option’, wasn’t I?”

Another sigh, this time holding a tinge of exasperation; “Yamato-”

“It’s fine. I’ll keep you company for this, as I had little to do this evening,” Yamato interrupted, “But next time I will refuse. There’re too many people here, and it’s too bright.”

“I invited you here with me because I wished you to witness this,” Alcor said, not looking very flustered at Yamato’s rudeness. He gently squeezed the child’s fingers, his lips curved into a very small, yet almost secretive, smile, “You have never seen a fireworks display before, have you?”

Fireworks. Yamato knew what fireworks were, and he had heard them around New Year’s Day a several months back, but no, he had never witnessed one. He didn’t particularly want to; they were loud, bright, and served no purpose but to give one a crick in the neck. He made sure Alcor knew this by the sour look he gave him.

“I have no interest in fireworks.”

“Mm,” Alcor’s secretive smile remained, “I am certain you will enjoy what is to come.”

“Hmph!” As if.

A sharp whistle broke through the chatter around them, and both Yamato and Alcor tilted their heads back to see something streak high into the sky before – it exploded in a burst of bright colours – blue, red, and green. Just as the sparks began to fade with a crackle, more streaks rushed into the sky, and the night was lit up in a myriad of brilliant colours and booms.

Immediately, everyone began to ‘ooh’ and ‘aaah’, excited gasps that accompanied the shrill and loud noises of exploding fireworks. Yamato tried to tell himself that he wasn’t interested, that being so was very primitive but – maybe he was just bored, but the bright colours actually seemed… entertaining, in a strange way, even if the light left spots in his vision, and his neck began to feel stiff from craning back so far…

All too soon, the last firework – a great boom of gold – faded against the dark sky, and after a brief lull, a great chatter rose up amongst the gathered people, excited energy thrumming through the crowd. Yamato blinked a few times, lowering his gaze to rub at his aching eyes, and felt Alcor’s fingers squeeze his gently.

“Did you enjoy that, Yamato?”

“…” Yamato dropped his hand from his eyes and scowled at his feet. He could never lie directly to Alcor’s face. “It wasn’t as bad as I feared.”

“Hm,” Alcor let out an amused noise, but allowed Yamato the little sliver of dignity, and pressed no more. “Do you wish for a treat before we depart? It is quite late.”

A treat? Well, hm, Yamato was not adverse to offers of treats. Hibiki had introduced him to many sweet things since coming to Tokyo, and the produce bought from street vendors were normally better than what one could get from convenience stores! So…

“…yes,” Yamato said, looking up at his caretaker with a stern expression, “I will have takoyaki!”

“Takoyaki?” Alcor’s smile was unreadable, but he still looked amused, if softened by an emotion Yamato could not quite decipher, “Did you not have that yesterday, and the day before…?”

And the day before  _that_ , and before that, and ad nauseum, yes. “What of it? Am I not allowed it like that?”

“If you wish to have it tonight as well, then I will not stop you,” Alcor said diplomatically, his head dipping in a small shake.

“Then why comment on it?” Yamato asked grumpily. Alcor did things he did not understand at times, and it tired him out. Alcor was such a high maintenance companion to have at times! “Come! These idiots will eat out all the stalls if we do not hurry.”

“Very well.”

With that, Yamato tugged at Alcor’s hand, all but dragging him away from the river with takoyaki on the brain. Fine, he admitted it, the display hadn’t been half bad, but he couldn’t let Alcor know that he had been interested in such a frivolous thing! If he did, all his time would be spent being forced to do things like that almost every holiday! Not, that it was a bad thing, but… such laidback behaviour shouldn’t be encouraged!

“There is another festival that will occur soon,” Alcor mused as he was pulled along, “Perhaps we should go to that as well…”

Ahh… too late. Yamato muffled a bad-tempered sigh. Fine then, if he was going to be dragged to such things, Alcor better be prepared to pay him in octopus dumplings.


End file.
